the long road home
by kiwinoodles
Summary: this will show what happens after the war with Gaea. how do the 7 halfbloods spend their last year together before Percy and Annabeth go off to College. (this will also feature how Leo and Calypso get back home.)
1. Chapter 1

**Author note: Salutations (fancy word) people of the world (or whoever decides to read this.) This is my first post, so I hope you like it.**

 **My friend is always saying that they need to make another book that shows what happens to Leo and calypso. So that's exactly what I did. Enjoy!**

:) :) :) :) :) :) :0 : ) : ) :0 :) :0:) ") :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)

Blue, blue, blue. I hate it. The sky is blue the water is blue. I don't get how Percy can stand the color. "relax." Calypso said soothingly. "You're just stressed because we've been flying nonstop." "You're right" he said not feeling like arguing anymore. "It's just, if I look up, I see blue. Down, I see blue. I'll be happier than the Stoll brothers in a joke shop the moment I see a speck of land."

Calypso wanted to make Leo feel better. It was the least she could do. So she said "Just try to think of something happy." Leo did. He thought of himself and Calypso as just a regular mortal couple on a normal plane on their way to a beautiful tropical resort. At that thought, he smiled. Until he heard a low moan and creak from Festus which interrupted his thoughts. "oh… that's not good just try to hang in there buddy. Ok?." Leo said with a worried tone. "What's wrong?" Calypso asked imploringly. Reluctantly Leo said "Festus can't hold us for much longer. He needs a break or some tobasco sauce or something."

"Tobasco Sauce?"

"Yeah when I found him I caught him with Tobasco sauce."

"Whatever, that makes no sense."

"Does riding on a metal dragon flying to who knows where make any sense?"

"Well no but… I stand corrected."

With that, they rode in silence for a while. Until their demigod luck kicked in. Yay. *sarcasm alert* It started raining. Not just a drizzle, a full blown Poseidon's rage storm.

"There might be an upside to this storm." Calypso mysteriously said. "What?" Leo said wondering what could make her act so optimistic all of a sudden. I mean, lets face it Calypso and optimism don't really mix. "Do you have a golden Dramacha on you?" she said. He handed her the golden coin. "Then she chanted: "I give this coin as an offering to Iris, goddess of the rainbow. Show me Camp Halfblood." With that, she threw the coin into the water.

A second later, a giant image of all Leo's friends appeared shimmering in the storm. It was raining there too, everyone was dressed in black. There was a bunch of flowers clustered around a picture. "Woah, who died?" said Leo. "You. Remember, they still think you're dead." Calypso said acting like a know-it-all. They watched for a while until Leo had enough. He said all cheery, "Hola peeps!"

Everyone turned around and gasped. They were looking at a giant shimmering image of the boy they thought was dead.

 **Sorry this one was pretty short. I have some more ideas for this story and didn't want to use them all on one chapter. I hope you liked it.**

 **Feel free to like follow or comment. Just remember: if you didn't like this story don't post hateful comments. Just put some constructive that, I say:**

 **peace out. *drops the mic and walks away***


	2. Leo has a new nickname!

**Author Note:**

 **Shalom (Hebrew for hi) People! Just wanted to say thank you sooooo... much for reading my story. i know it was a bit short, but i promise this one will be better. And without further ado... i give you the next chapter of a long road home. *crowd applause's***

 **P.O.V: Leo**

"so did you guys miss me?" Leo said as if this was just any normal conversation. The people at Camp Halfblood just stood there awestruck. "Oh come on! talk to me people." Finally Annabeth spoke up. "Leo Valdez! How dare you go behind all our backs and take the physicians cure! How dare you let us think you died!" Annabeth spoke with such fury. Her eyes blazed like fire. (good thing Leo was immune to fire :) Annabeth kept yelling for a while about how he made Frank and Hazel feel like it was their fault for his death. Let's just say that if that conversation appeared on a day-time talk show, we all would be hearing a lot of BLEEPS!

Finally Chiron intervened. "I think that's enough Annabeth. You shouldn't be yelling at him. Afterall, he is the one who stopped Gaea." "Well actually that was more Octavian than Leo." Annabeth mumbled under her breath.

"I said that's enough Annabeth." Chiron said with a look that read: Don't push me.

With a sigh Annabeth took a step back and let Chiron continue.

"So Leo, could you please tell me your exact location so we can come get you?" Chiron said

"I wish I knew, but all i know is that i woke up (can you wake up from death?), found Calypso's island, and now i'm flying on Festus somewhere in the middle of an ocean."

"Wait.. Calypso's with you?"

"Duh... i've been sitting here this whole time. You're just too distracted with lava boy over there to notice me." Calypso said as if Chiron is the most ignorant Centaur she has ever met. (which is doubtful if she has ever met the party ponies.)

"Enough!" Reyna, Praetor of New Rome said. "We have limited time on Iris messaging, Remember. So try not to get into petty arguments like this one."

"Ok, thank you Reyna. Now as I was saying...

* * *

 _Please insert one golden Drachma if you would like to continue this call_

* * *

"well that call was a bust." Calypso said

"yeah, but it was nice getting to talk to Annabeth and Chiron." Leo happily said.

*flying in silence for what seemed like hours*

Festus interrupted the silence with an even louder MOAN! CREAK! SQUEAK! than before. "Oh no! that is definitely not a sound a mechanic ever wants to hear." At once Leo started frantically pulling wires, gears, and other mechanical thingies out of his tool-belt. Finally after about ten minutes his contraption was done. "Behold, my Leotron 5000!" Leo said with a boastful grin. "What does it do?" Calypso asked suspiciously. "It will safely take us to the nearest piece of land and (hopefully) it won't kill us. This must be done. Remember, we've been flying for days. Festus can't take much more."

* * *

 _five minutes later...  
_

* * *

"Ready to jump!" Leo said a bit too enthusiastically.

"No." Calypso said

"Well too bad!"

With that, they jumped off Festus into the sea green well... um... sea. :)

 **Do. Not. Worry. Leo did not just abandon Festus. Let's just say that festus is tied on a leash that is attached to the Leotron 5000.**

 **Sorry this chapter had so many conversations. I'll try to find a happy medium of action and dialogue in the next chapter. (but remember: there's not much you can do while sitting on a dragon.)**

 **With that i must say my last few words of this chapter:**

 **Cheerio (it's fancy talk for goodbye) *drops the mic and walks away***


	3. Leo: The macho Nacho

**Author Note: Buenos Dias people of the internet. Just wanted to quickly sat thank you for reading my story. It means so much, to know that something you made is being read.**

 **Now before i start the story, I would like to respect a death from book 2 of the HOO series: _The Son of Neptune._**

 **R.I.P: Percy Jackson's pillow pet. 2012-2012... Why Octavion... Why?!  
**

 ***sniff, wipes away tear* With that, i give you: chapter 3 of the long road home.**

I swear we might as well be falling into Tartaraus. It felt like we were falling for miles until the Leotron 5000 kicked in. The sun was just settling over the horizon. Leo wondered if Apollo could see him from up here. Leo just enjoyed the peacefulness of flying through the clouds until Calypso broke his thoughts. "It's kind of nice up here. No worrying about saving the world, just you, me, and a 1 ton giant metal dragon. "Well actually he's 1.2 t..." Calypso cut him off. She pulled him into a nice long kiss. She still smelled like cinnamon. Even after like 3 days without showering. "That didn't happen." Calypso said, and she smiled.

* * *

Pro's and Con's about leotron 5000's:

pro: they find land (conveniently America.)

Con: apparently they only have enough power for a one day flight.

* * *

Leo frantically started pulling wires, springs, and miscellaneous pieces of scrap metal out of his tool belt. He was trying to re-create the device he made to land on Ogygia. Since he knew what he was doing, he made it in about one minute. The hard part was trying to steer it.

He felt like trying to tame a bull in a rodeo. When he turned right, the machine swerved down. So of course, Leo crashed landed, yet again. Thankfully no one was hurt, and it looks like no mortals were around.

"Welcome to the real world" Leo said as they walked into town. Leo acted like a tour guide showing Calypso smart-phones, chicken nuggets (yes, she was as excited as Hazel was), he even showed her a movie. "Wow... there's so many things that Ogygia doesn't have here. There's so many people. One day, I want to see the whole world." Calypso eagerly said.

"Well before we do that; let's figure out where we are." "excuse me sir, what city is this?" The guy looked at Leo like he just grew a third arm. "Obviously Los Angeles." The man said. "Yeah baby!" Leo enthusiastically said punching his fist in the air. "what's so good about Los Angeles" Calypso asked. "It just so happens to be the exact location of Camp Jupiter."

* * *

 **hours later...**

* * *

"stupid mist! Aren't demi-gods supposed to see through it?!" Leo yelled at the sky. A few mortals were staring at him probably thinking he was ka-ray-zee. Calypso turned around to pretend she didn't know him. (she wasn't used to being embarrassed.) What she saw made her jaw drop.

"um... Leo." Calypso said trying not to laugh.

"What! can't you see i'm busy yelling at the sky."

Leo turned around. He felt like he wanted to pinch himself. Standing across the intersection were two guards in roman armor.

"We were looking the wrong direction!" *face palm* They walked towards the legionaries. Of course when they got to the gate, they tried to kill Leo. "Woah there buddy. Don't worry it's Leo Valdez here, Bad boy supreme. It's not really a big deal or anything, but i kind of saved the world." Leo said trying to act like a macho nacho. after all, he can't let his fans down.

 **Thanks for reading. I hope you liked it. don't forget to follow and/or favorite this story**

 **with that, I say:**

 **Peace out *drops the mic, walks away***


	4. poor calypso

**Author note: Felicitations (oohhh fancy.) People on the inter-web. Sorry i haven't posted lately, i've just had test, after test... etc. Anyways, before i start the next chapter i have a riddle:** **Mary's father has 5 daughters – Nana, Nene, Nini, Nono. What is the fifth daughters name?**

 **answer will be in the end note.**

Calypso's Pov:

Calypso couldn't believe Leo just said that. Yelling at the sky is one thing, but calling himself a _macho nacho_? What even is a nacho? Calypso decided that she should greet the Legionaries herself.

"Greetings! I'm Calypso and this is Leo. We're fellow demigod's and we would like to come inside please."

The two Romans just looked at each other. Then attacked. Calypso was ready to fight. Leo, not so much. He was to busy flexing his muscle to be in a fighting mode.

"Leo watch out!" Calypso yelled as one of the Romans took a swing at him. Leo easily dodged the strike and taunted " Ha! You're gonna have to do better than that to knock me down!"

One of the roman's spoke "Don't get so snobby little boy. We know who you are. We have eons of experience. We will finish you off Leo Valdez, and every god and demigod for our master!" That startled Calypso.

She couldn't tell which Legionnaire was talking. It was as if they spoke as one. Calypso was starting to get the feeling that they were not just regular demigods.

Thoughts clouded Calypso's brain like a hurricane. When she finally re-focused, it was too late. "AHHH!" She shrieked. As she was stabbed in the shoulder. Her vision went blurry and all she could see was a giant blazing fire, and Leo.

* * *

Calypso awakened in a strange room. She was in a bed by a window. Obviously it was an infirmary because she could see people in nurse and doctor clothes bustling around taking care of patients.

"I see you're finally up" Some one said behind her. "L-Leo?" Calypso asked. Her voice weak. She tried to sit up, but winced from pain in her right shoulder.

"Just try to stay still. The doctors say you'll be fine. You just need some rest."

"W-Where are we?"

"The infirmary at Camp Jupiter." Leo said smiling. "While you were asleep I went to talk to Reyna and Frank the praetors. I already sent an Iris message to Camp-Half-Blood telling them that we've arrived at Camp Jupiter."

"T-That's nice to know. But Leo; who were those people that attacked us? What did they mean?" Calypso worriedly asked.

"Yeah, about that. I told Reyna and Frank what happened. They suspect it was Eidolons. Since they said they know me, they're probably the same ones that possessed me; but we have know idea who they got their orders from. Reyna already sent my friends a message saying that they should come quickly to discuss this and to see us." Leo said excitedly.

"Oh, I see." Calypso said.

There was a _rap tap tap_ on the window. It was Hazel waving excitedly outside. "I should probably go, You gonna be ok?" Leo asked.

"Yeah i'll be fine. Now a goodbye kiss please?" Calypso demanded. So leo kissed her, and went outside.

* * *

 **Answer to the riddle: If you said Nunu, you are wrong. The answer is Mary.  
**

 **I hoped you like it! Feel free to favorite, follow, or comment. And remember: Never trust Atoms. They just make up everything. *Ha Ha***

 **And with that I say tootles**

 ***Drops the mic and walks away***


	5. floppy hat guy

**Author Note:**

 **emoclew (welcome spelled backwards.)**

 **Yes, i know that i haven't updated in like a month, but that will (hopefully) not happen again. The reason is two words: Writers Block. (and laziness:)**

 **so yeah. anyways here's the long awaited update of: The Long Road Home. *applause***

* * *

I walked outside into the sunlight, and was tackled by a blur of hugs. It was Hazel. "Oh my gods! Leo!" Hazel exclaimed excitedly. "I can't believe you're finally back!" Leo said jokingly " Yeah well i am. Ah... I remember last time i was here. I almost blew up the whole place. Good times, good times."

"Ugh leo!"

"What it was a joke."

"Whatever."

"So what have you been up to while i was gone?"

Well, I um.. relaxed? Honestly it's been pretty boring. I mean, without something threatening our entire existence, things are too quiet."

Then leo said "Well I can't relate to that. Calypso and i were just attacked outside and i have a serious dragon riding cramp."

"Oh, well you should get some rest." Leo decided to take hazels advice and sleep. He was escorted to an empty bed and then he fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Then the dreams started. Leo was standing behind two men. They were not people who leo wanted to meet i a dark alley. One had a floppy hat so you couldn't see his face. The other had a muscular build and had a buzz cut. They were murmuring about something but leo couldn't figure out what. "did you get the next orders?" Floppy hat guy asked.

"Of course not. Master does not directly speak to unimportant ones like us." Buzz cut guy said.

"I think we're important."

"Yeah, like getting master's laundry and mopping the floor while the others get to go out and actually have fun." Buzz cut said sarcastically.

"see i told you we were important! You finally agree with me!" Floppy hat said obviously not getting the whole sarcasm concept.

"Whatever let's just get the donuts and go."

 ** _the dream shifted_**

Leo was standing on the banks of a river he saw the color and automatically knew it was the styx. He saw the guy who drives the boat thing. what's his name? Leo wondered. I'll just ask Annabeth later.

Leo didn't know what to do so he decided to sit by the banks. Then an old man that looked like water vapor tried to grab him and pull him into the river. Of course it didn't work because he was then he felt something powerful hit him from behind and he fell face first into the river.

* * *

Leo awoke in a cold sweat. He was shaking and shivering. It was just a dream. Leo reminded himself. But for some reason it felt so real

 **Uh oh what happened to leo was i just foreshadowing something? Maybe. But maybe not. Anyways thanks for reading this. I know it's shorter than normal but give me a break. It's my first time writing in a month. Oh, and remember to comment follow or favorite. and please comment. I would love to hear some feedback.**

 **here's a cool trick i heard at school today: Say milk 3 times out loud. Now, what do cows drink?**

 **answer will be at the end of this note.**

 **I don't really know what to say so with that i say:**

 **Peace out and the answer to the cow question is not milk, it's water.**

 ***drops the mic, walks away***


End file.
